The emerald garden
by Dark knight dreams
Summary: A short story about Loki's childhood friend and their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Gaia held her breath and started to run sneakily to the nearest bush, that was behind her, when Thor yelled "Found you!" and he went running the opposite way towards the base, she ran behind him, he slammed his hand against the hard stone fountain and they both started giggling. "That is not fair!" she complained with a mocking tone. "Where is Loki anyway? Have you found him yet?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath. "Nay, after many times of playing this game I'd say he might be cheating". Loki had been always the best at playing hide and seek, nobody could ever find him, but he always gave in after everybody had been found already.

"I am surprised by the fact you are still not able to find me" Loki's voice sounded behind them. "Brother! we were asking ourselves where you might be" Thor exclaimed entuthiastically "And I well heard you" Loki said in response "For the record, I do not cheat, but I do know how to recognize a good hiding spot". Loki gave Gaia a sly smile, it was like they could read each other's mind, it had always been like that, they had a connection nobody could understand, not even themselves.

Later that evening, they all had dinner, along with Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. But time is never enough when you are 6 years old and it's already time to go home. "I suppose that I will see you tomorrow Loki" Gaia said, before waving goodbye. Within a few minutes everybody else was gone and only Thor and Loki were in the big entrance.

* * *

The warm summer's breeze suddenly filled the air, flowers bloomed, bringing new stunning colors and patterns, the sky got clearer and the grass got greener every day.

Gaia ran chasing Loki through the trees and bushes when Loki stepped on a branch and they both tripped and fell to the ground, both started laughing and they met each other's eyes.

"Hi there" Gaia said.

"Hey, I want to show you something" Loki said while he got on his feet and helped Gaia to get up as well.

She followed him through an ivy wall, that looked most like a green leaf curtain and once inside there was a stone bench surrounded with a lot of different kinds of plants and flowers, roses, lilies, hyacinths, peonies, different types of trees and a small pond. It was beautiful. They stared at the little garden for a while.

"From now on this is going to be our place, our secret place" Loki said.

"How did you find this place?"

"One time we were playing hide and seek"

"I love the silence"

"Me too, it makes me feel safe"

* * *

5 Years Later

"Check mate" Loki said.

"I hate you" Gaia chuckled.

"I know you don't" Loki said with a giant smirk on his face.

"Why are you so good at playing this game?"

"I have practiced a lot lately, and I do not have good opponents to play with"

"Hey! That is rude! instead of wasting your time criticizing me you should teach me how to play"

They spent a few hours arguing and finally Loki agreed to show Gaia some strategies and tactics, but after all the long explanations Gaia was still unable to beat Loki.

"Check mate….again" Loki said

Gaia sighed and affirmed "This is a complicated game for a complicated mind"

"What do you mean? I am not complicated" Loki seemed confused

"Forget about it, I am exhausted, let's go to the library"

Loki still was confused about what Gaia had said. He wasn't complicated, he was….. well, maybe Gaia was right. Why did she wanted to go to the library anyways? Maybe it was Gaia who confused him the most.

Once in the library Gaia seemed to forget the awkward discussion she had with Loki earlier. She walked slowly besides the tall bookshelves carefully reading the titles and sliding her fingers through the many books that were ordered alphabetically.

Loki tried to forget about his 'complicated' thoughts for a minute, but he had mixed feelings, he didn't know whether to feel angry about Gaia's comment or sad, this actually was a complicated situation, Loki almost laughed at his own joke. This whole time he had been following Gaia, and this halls seemed like they would never end. What was so fun about books? They were boring and they had many confusing words and many pages. He only liked to see the covers and images that some of them had.

"Why are we here?" Loki asked a little irritated

"I want to show this beautiful hobby of mine" Gaia said proudly

"More than a hobby, a new way of living that I think you might like" she added

She and Loki kept walking until they found a small living room with a few chairs and tables. Gaia sat down in a brown chair and made a movement with her hand intended for Loki to do the same. She stared at a bookshelf next to her and then turned around to see Loki.

"Pick a book" she said, with a sly smile

Loki got closer to the shelf and picked a dark blue book and handed it to Gaia. He didn't understand what was he feeling, something about her made him forgive her quickly, she was interesting and mysterious, and he guessed that that was something he liked about her.

They spent the rest of the evening in the library together, and from that day, they read everyday at the same time a different book when they had finished one, sometimes they would read another title from the other's individually, but they were always there for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was nervous, he had been waiting an hour or so in the garden and he had left Gaia a note in the chair were she always sat when they were at the library, but what if she hadn't seen it? what if she got sick? what if she had other things to do and couldn't come today? No, she would see the note and come with him to the garden. And what was he going to say when she came? This made Loki grow even more anxious every second.

Gaia went to the library but she didn't found Loki there, instead, there was a note that said:

YOU KNOW WERE TO FIND ME

in Loki's delicate handwriting, and a white rose resting in the black chair.

Gaia smiled and then exited the library to go to the garden where Loki was supposed to be…waiting for her. The idea made Gaia shiver, how long had he been waiting for her? She quickly paused and pushed those thoughts aside, they were only friends, or so thought Gaia.

When she finally found the ivy wall she went through it and found Loki staring at the pond.

She jumped behind him and put her arms around him. Loki wasn't expecting that and he lost his balance making him and Gaia fall to the ground. A small green box slipped from Loki's hand, he quickly grabbed it before Gaia could see it. When Loki fell he had instinctively put his arms around her and had landed with his back so she was on top of him and they were both staring at each other.

"Hi" Gaia said, giggling

"Hello" Loki replied

"That reminded me of when you first brought me to this beautiful place"

Loki remained silent, his eyes fixed on her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her eyes were like glimmering diamonds, reflecting the light of the day, her skin was pale and looked soft and tender, and her hair was like golden thread, so immaculate and stunning.

"But this garden is definitely even more beautiful with your prescence" Loki said with a small smile

"Oh my god stop flirting!" Gaia said with her cheeks flushing red

Later that day they were in Loki's balcony admiring the stars.

"Gaia, close your eyes" Loki said

Gaia did and Loki took the little green box out of his pocket. For Gaia's 15th birthday Loki was going to give her a beautiful necklace with a golden chain and a green emerald jewel in the center, that was his favorite color because hers was also that one. He had made it with a spell he had learned a few months ago, just for Gaia.

"You can see now"

"Oh Loki it is beautiful! You shouldn't have bothered" Gaia said

"I wanted to give you something special"

Gaia turned around and Loki gently placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you" Gaia said shyly and gave Loki a hug.

They stood quiet watching the night sky for a few minutes.

"Loki can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course"

"How do you think things are going to be like when you are king"

"I am not sure, but I will rule Asgard someday"

"I know you will"

They came closer, they held their breath, and a few seconds later, their lips were touching softly. They both praised the moment, because there is a first time for everything and this was their first kiss after all.

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter is really sweet and I hope you all liked it. I want to thank a friend aka Gabanna for the lines "I know you will" and many other things she did and still do for me ;) This story is not finished yet, if you have any ideas, suggestions, requests, etc. please comment! :)**

**Thank you readers! You are all very special to me,**

 **\- M**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Gaia couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Loki and that kiss. The kiss. The feeling was indescribable, it had been like if a thousand feathers had touched her lips tenderly, but passionately. That instantly made her touch her own lips, just remembering how it felt gave her goosebumps and chills. And she still had that foolish smile on her face. It all made her heart flutter and she counted the seconds until she could saw him again.

* * *

Loki couldn't sleep either, he would never forget how beautiful she looked tonight in that dress and how adorable her smile was when they shared that kiss. Her eyes shining, like the stars that were above them, reflecting the color of the universe, a universe he would never be afraid to get lost in.

* * *

The next day, Gaia hurried up to get ready to go to the library as always. And Loki did exactly the same thing. Once there, they both arrived at the same time causing the exchange of shy looks and sly smiles.

"Hi"

"Hi"

They both said at the same time, nervously. They giggled and sat in their places and quickly grabbed the book each of them were reading, opening them in the page they had left on. Gaia tried to cover her face with the book so Loki couldn't see her blushing, and Loki was smirking for his insides. Both, unable to focus on their reading.

"This is absurd" Loki said

"I agree"

"I find it difficult to focus today"

"Why?" Gaia said mockingly, failing to hide her laugh

Loki stood up, leaving his book on the table. Gaia's heart was beating so fast that she thought maybe Loki would hear it.

"I have something special planned for us today" Loki said impatient

Had he just said 'for us'? Gaia thought and quickly covered her smile with a simple:

"You never stop amusing me"

Loki smiled and tended his hand to Gaia and then said

"And I will make sure I won't ever stop doing so"

* * *

The special something he had planned was taking Gaia to the theater. The carriage awaited outside the palace, and Loki escorted her inside. Always, a gentleman.

Inside the carriage Gaia fidgeted, until she felt Loki's hand touching hers, their fingers intertwined and that made Gaia feel peaceful.

When the play was over, and they were again in the palace it was getting late and Gaia had to go.

"Thank you so much for today Loki, I am pleased to say that I have enjoyed the play as I have enjoyed your company as well"

"The pleasure is all mine, milady" he said before he kissed Gaia's hand

Gaia kissed him in the cheek and said

"Goodnight Loki"

And with that, she left.

* * *

 **That was the end of Chapter 3! I am sorry if the chapters aren't long enough but I always try my best. Please review, comment, or follow! It means a lot to me. Thank you!**

 **\- M**


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed by and Gaia and Loki became closer and fell in love more and more each day, they were inseparable. Fall came and took away the trees' leafs but gave them a pale scale of orange and brown to every single leaf in the ground. Then winter, covering the garden with white blankets of snow and covering the pond with thin ice, spring made everything bloom again and at last summer, made the days fly.

But a day lasted forever for them, because for those who love, time is eternal.

Gaia and Loki did all sorts of things together, they especially liked pushing the other into a bunch of fall's leafs, or skating in the ice, watching all the new flowers that spring brought, they often read outside the library enjoying the breeze and the smell of the grass, observing the sky, day and night.

It was one warm night of summer when Loki had a dream, or more like a memory,

a memory of their first kiss.

"How do you think things are going to be like when you are king"

"I am not sure, but I will rule Asgard someday"

"I know you will"

Was this a signal? Was this meant to be? Was Loki supposed to ask Gaia to marry him? No, they were too young, Loki was one year older than her, and he was going to become 18 next month. Loki's thoughts were all blurry, he decided not to rush with the situation but he did got to a conclusion. When you are part of the royalty age doesn't really seem to matter.

* * *

Two months later, Loki was heading to the library, his and Gaia's meeting spot, when Lady Sif got in his way.

"Good evening Lady Sif" he said quickly because he didn't wanted to be late with Gaia

"Good evening, Loki, have you seen Thor? I have been looking for him but I can't find him"

"I am sorry but I don't know where he might be" Loki said trying to make their encounter as brief as possible

"It's fine don't worry" Lady Sif said, giggling

Was she giggling? Why? Had he said something funny? What had he missed?

"You are so funny when you are confused" She said nervously and pulled Loki into a kiss

Loki was so confused now. What is she doing? he thought, he was just going to push her away when he spotted Gaia behind her.

* * *

That same day Gaia was worried because she had arrived late to the palace, she was walking fast even though she knew she was late anyway. She was so focused on getting to the library when something made her freeze, in the entrance to the garden she saw Lady Sif, but she wasn't alone. Loki was kissing her.

She was in shock. Loki's eyes widened when he saw her and he pushed Sif away.

"Gaia" he said

But it was too late, Gaia had turned around and started running across the hall, far away from Loki.

She hid behind a wall and sobbed, she felt warm tears invade her eyes, but she was devastated.

Loki searched in every corner of the palace but never found Gaia, she had gone home.

It was already dark when he finished looking, but tomorrow early in the morning he would pay her a visit. He could tell when she needed her space.

* * *

The next day, Loki called a carriage and went to see her. In the corridor of the palace he saw Inger, Gaia's mother and he asked her if Gaia was alright

"I think you should speak to her, she hasn't left her bedroom since yesterday" Inger suggested

"Thank you, I very much appreciate your help, with your permission, I will follow your advice milady" Loki announced

He headed towards her bedroom, and when he reached the door, he knocked

"Mother, I do not need special care!" Gaia exclaimed

Loki decided to get inside the room, she was laid on her bed facing the other way. Loki saw the necklace he had given her resting on the vanity, she never took it off, until now.

That broke his heart.

"Gaia" Loki sadly said

Gaia could have recognized the voice anywhere.

"What do you want"

"There has been a terrible misunderstanding"

"You should leave"

"Gaia, I can explain it"

"I don't want to hear a word form you"

"Gaia" he gently touched her arm

"Don't touch me!" Gaia said in between sobs and desperation

"Leave me alone!" she angrily yelled, still sobbing

"Please, forgive me" Loki said before closing the door

He left the palace with nothing more than a fragile heart, breaking like glass and replacing it with dull stone.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is over. I am still going to keep writing so it's ready soon. Follow, comment, review!**

 **Thank you readers!**

 **\- M**


	5. Chapter 5

From that day, Loki checked the library and the garden every day for 3 exact months, just to see if Gaia was there. He felt guilty, for all the misunderstanding. He was confused. It had been a very long time since he last saw her, had she stopped loving him? Had she ever loved him at all? Maybe she was not coming back again, maybe she never would.

Loki lost all hope that day, he gave up, he ceased looking for her, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

* * *

A single day was like a thousand years, every second lasted hours, 3 months were an eternity, the longest 3 months of her life. She never left her room, she couldn't help but think of Loki, she was sick of it, she was going insane without him, she couldn't bear it any more, she felt crushed, lost and above all lonely.

She glanced at her vanity, the necklace was dull, but as soon as she grabbed it and it made contact with her skin it lit up like a spark that could cause a fire in within seconds.

She grabbed a cloak and opened the door that led to the corridor. She asked for a carriage to one of the guards, and made her way to the palace. She arrived quickly. She stepped off the carriage and took a deep breath of the cool winter air. And headed towards the garden, she assumed that Loki wouldn't be there, because she had been cruel to him, so she thought it was best if she informed a guard about her arrival.

"If you see him, would you please tell him I will be waiting in the garden?"

She opened the ivy wall, that was now grey and burnt because of the cold, and so was the rest of the garden. She missed that place, its magic and beauty in every season of the year. She took a moment to contemplate it and then took a seat on the bench. She had been waiting for hours when it started to snow.

* * *

Loki was tired, and realized that he hadn't read in a while. He came up with the idea of going to the the library in search of a good book that distracted him of his problems.

He was in the hall, when a guardsman called for him.

"My lord"

"Yes?"

"Lady Gaia has demanded for your presence in the garden"

"How long has she been waiting there?"

"For nearly 2 hours my lord"

"Oh Gods" Loki sighed

He was now concerned, worried for her. It was snowing heavily outside. He rushed to the garden's entrance but a blizzard was coming, somehow he couldn't feel the cold as others did for a strange reason, so he went outside to look for her.

* * *

Gaia was halfway to the entrance but her whole body was numb and trembling. She knew the path from memory, she could made it to the other side even with her eyes closed but the snow storm was very heavy and she couldn't feel her feet anymore.

* * *

Loki couldn't see anything but white, he hurried, when he spotted something moving in the whiteness he ran as fast as he could.

"It must be her" he thought

He found Gaia there, he noticed that she had trouble walking. He ran to meet her, and as soon as he got beside her. She let herself go, falling, but Loki catched her before she hit the ground. He was kneeling, with his arms around her. She was as pale as the snow that surrounded them. She was as light as a feather. Her eyes met his and they both smiled.

"Forgive me" she said stuttering

"There is noting to forgive about, my love" Loki said with watery eyes

"Thank you" Gaia said, with a tear rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Gaia, no, don't do this"

"Gaia!"

Loki felt his eyes burning.

"Gaia" he sobbed

Loki closed her eyes and gave her a last kiss, her lips, that had once been pink as peonies were now blue and colder than ice. Her hair, that had once been golden was now a bit grey, covered with snow. And her presence that had once been fulfilling, was now void. She was gone. She was now ash that could be carried away by the wind easily, so fragile, so small, so empty.

* * *

Loki's life turned dark and meaningless. There wasn't a day in which he didn't think of her. He remained in the shadows, and he swore that he would never love someone as much as he loved Gaia.

He held the small box between his fingers, which contained a ring. A ring that would never have a purpose in this dark world, that takes your time away and prisons you in empty cages.

"But for those who love….

Time is eternal."

\- William Shakespeare

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the story, I do believe that not all stories should have happy endings, because life is harsh, but it goes on, and it is our purpose to give life a meaning. Please review, favorite, comment, follow. Thank you once again**

 **\- M**

 **Special thanks to 2 friends that have given me all their love and support, whom which I'll just call "The goddesses of midgard"**


End file.
